I Think You Would Beat The Moon In A Pretty Contest
by Agentsofsuperwholocked
Summary: To say that Jemma Simmons was pretty was an understatement. To say that Jemma Simmons was beautiful was also an understatement. To him, Jemma Simmons was simply radiant, there was nothing else in the world, in the Universe, that could begin to even compare to her.


**Just an idea I had while listening to Air Catcher by twenty one pilots, from which the title comes from. Marvel owns all, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

To say that Jemma Simmons was pretty was an understatement. To say that Jemma Simmons was beautiful was also an understatement. To him, Jemma Simmons was simply radiant, there was nothing else in the world, in the Universe, that could begin to even compare to her. Fitz watched her chest rise and fall, gentle in sleep as she lay next to him. Her lips moved slightly, murmuring nonsense that he couldn't hear. She was safe, both her in his arms and in her dreams, her nightmares of the horrors that had once occurred now finally fading from her mind.

He watched her sleep, sleep not coming as easily to him as it came to her. She knew of this, but she didn't mind. The nights when sleep didn't come so easily to her, they would lie next to each other, curled up, saying nothing but saying everything at the same time. Jemma used to lie there rubbing reassuring circles on him and he would play with her hair, such as he was doing now.

Her hair, soft and silky, spread around her on the white sheets like a halo, was something that she liked to be played with. It reassured her, showed her that everything was okay, and showed her that everything would be okay. It had been a habit from their time at the Academy, one that had stayed with them through all of these years.

Still twirling strands around his finger, Fitz placed a delicate kiss to her temples, whispering his love for her. Her lips moved up, whether at this, or at what was happening in her dream, he didn't know, but it helped to remove the unease from his stomach if only for a moment. Sighing, he removed his gaze from her, as hard as that was, to the clock that rested on the cabinet beside their bed. It read _2:12am_. It seemed to him that he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

He climbed out of bed, softly so as not to wake her and made his way down the stairs. The wood creaked under his bare feet, and the tiles of the kitchen floor were cool despite the fact that it was summer.

Fitz filled the kettle, and flicked the switch. While waiting for the kettle, he leaned against the counter, looking at the window as the lace curtains fluttered gently in the summer breeze.

"Fitz," came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Jemma standing there; she was wearing his old Academy Hoodie and a pair of pyjama shorts, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. Fitz smiled at her, and she returned one, though hers was smaller and there was something timid about it.

"Jems," he whispered to her as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, and she nuzzled her face in his chest. "Please," he whispered, finally allowing his anxiety to reveal itself. "Don't do the mission."

He felt the first of her tears soak his shirt, and the brushing of her head against him as she shook it. "I have to."

"I know," he replied, still not wanting her to go. But she couldn't get out of it. They needed someone with her training, and Coulson had said that he was still out of action until further notice. He couldn't be with her on this mission. Though it was only a mission where she had to talk to a number of Inhumans about their powers, Inhumans that Daisy had told him where safe, non-threatening and happy to comply with S.H.I.E.L.D., Fitz couldn't help but worry about her as he did every time they were separated. He voiced these fears with her, and she reassured him that she would be back, home before he could even realise that she was missing.

"I always know when you're away," he replied to this, taking her gently and placing a kiss on her forehead.

She stood there for a moment, then gave a soft laugh.

"What?" he asked, allowing this blissful, if only fleeting, peace to consume him.

She shook her head, her eyes sparkling, as if trying to fight though the fear that was also there. "You're such a romantic."

Before he could reply, the kettle had boiled, and Jemma brushed past him, and lifted two cups from the shelf, placing a tea bag in each and adding the boiling water. Once it was perfected to their standards, Jemma passed him a cup. She set hers to the side, and sat on the counter, ignoring her etiquette for tonight. She crossed her legs, and held the mug. The moon behind her allowed for its light to flood in (though Fitz knew that the moon doesn't produce its own light, it was simply the reflection from the Sun), creating a halo around her. She seemed to glow, to be ethereal. He smiled at her, lost in thought, wondering what he had ever done to deserve her.

"What?" she asked, after taking a drink. They had many early mornings like this, neither of them really speaking, but neither of them really needing to. Ever since they had first met, they had always seemed to understand each other. That was when they first found their place in the world. Before they had met, they were both distance, socially awkward; their vast intelligence making them outcasts within their year, their vast intelligence leading to them skipping years and being the youngest by many years, and so finding it harder to fit in with these older pupils, already in their cliques, full of jealously and resentment. It was when they met each other they found their true place in the world, and they also found themselves.

"Fitz," Jemma whispered after a period of silence when they were simply enjoying each other's company more than anything else. She set her mug down, and slid of the counter. She took his off him, and set it down. After she had done this, she held out her hand and he took it, letting her guide him back to the bedroom.

Once settled back in bed, Jemma still wearing the hoodie, unable and unwilling to take it off. Her head resting on his chest, her eyes fluttering shut, wanting to sleep but not letting the grasps of it claim her.

"Rest," he whispered into her hair. "You need it. You've a big day tomorrow."

If she hadn't been as tired as she were, Jemma might have laughed at his use of wording, but she simply focused her gaze on him, taking him in before sleep finally took her over completely.

The following morning, Fitz watched her get dressed, still in his hoodie and tartan pyjama bottoms, He watched her put on the black jumper, part of her tact gear but not before getting a glimpse of the scars that snaked their way across her back from that mission that was so long ago now, but still so vivid in his mind.

She turned around to face him, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and lifting the backpack that sat at the end of their bed.

"Hunter will be here soon. Bobbi and Daisy also." Though Bobbi and Daisy were also present on this mission, Hunter was the one that would be with Jemma throughout the mission. Over the past few months, they had formed something similar to a brother-sister relationship, whenever they went on missions, Hunter would always look after her, and return her home safely. For this, Fitz was forever grateful.

Fitz nodded, and stood up, wrapping her in yet another hug and allowing his lips to dance across hers. She returned the gesture, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

They didn't want to break away but they knew they had to once, they heard the knock on the door. Taking her hand, and carrying her pack for her, they made their way down the stairs.

Opening the front door revealed the three of them, all dressed in the appropriate tact gear.

Jemma turned to Fitz, trying her hardest not to let the anxiety that was nestled deep inside of her to become present on her face. "I love you," she whispered once they broke apart from another kiss. Fitz nodded. "I know."

Jemma rolled her eyes, despite the sobriety of the situation, she just had to. "Ugh Fitz," she said. Ad he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you," he repeated back as they pulled apart for the second time.

"I hate to break the two of you up," Daisy chimed in, "But we only have a short time window in which we can park the QuinJet."

Fitz nodded, and let Jemma go but not before placing a kiss on her forehead, something that became their good luck charm for missions. "I'll see you later."

She nodded. Then allowed Daisy and Bobbi to lead her away, knowing that if she didn't, she would be unable to leave.

Hunter stayed behind, and waited for the three woman to be out of earshot. "I'll keep her safe, you know that mate?"

Fitz nodded and thanked Hunter, who gave an acknowledgeable nod in return. He then turned and jogged to catch up with the others.

Despite Hunter having made and kept that promise many times, Fitz couldn't help but wonder if Hunter would be able to keep it this time.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this fic, thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
